Natsu, King of the Dragons
by tstovall001
Summary: Everyone thought Natsu was an idiot. But what if Natsu was raised by every dragon in existense and defeated Acnologia? Due to be crowned King and Queen in two months, Prince Natsu and his fiancee Princess Luciana, disappear to the Dragon Realm. When a great evil threatens the Royal Dragon Family, it's up to Fairy Tail to help Natsu and Lucy defeat the evil and save their people.
1. Prologue

14 years ago, Luciana 'Lucy' Heartfilia, daughter of Celeste the Celestial Dragon, was standing in front of the guild doors as if she was expecting someone. Just then, a salmon-haired boy came through the doors. The moment the two locked eyes, a mark appeared on their necks. Gray-the resident stripper-shouted "Hey! These two got hickies and they just met!" Lucy and Natsu (embarrassed) sat at a table and started conversing. And to say the two were shocked the other person was a dragon slayer, would be an understatement. They were overjoyed to say the least. Over the years the couple completed many goals like S-Class. But when Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, Natsu used his most powerful spell and defeated the Apocalypse Dragon. 7 years later, Natsu proposed to Lucy and that's when their adventure began.

**Lucy: Before we get into the story, you need to get to know me. My name's Queen Luciana Elizabeth Dragneel. This story takes place before I became queen of the Dragons.**

**Natsu: Hey, Luce! Is the story about to start?**

**Me: Be quiet, dragon breath. AURA SPHERE! (I shoot Natsu with my magic) Any way, Lucy, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Okay. Tstovall001 does not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story!**

**"Prologue"**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Lucy, who are you waiting for?" asked Lisanna. "I'm waiting for my soulmate, Prince Natsu of the Dragons." the blonde child replied happily. Just as the Princess said that, the person she was waiting for came through the doors. "Hello? Is Princess Luciana here?" Natsu called. "Natsu!" "Luciana!" The two ran up to each other and embraced tightly. "I missed you so much, my love. And I can't wait to join you're guild." Natsu said excited. "Master, this is my betrothal, Prince Natsu James Dragneel. My real name is Princess Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia, daughter of Celeste the Celestial Dragon. Natsu was raised by every dragon in existence and Gajeel! Wendy! We can communicate to Grandeeny and Metalicana through telepathy." explained the Princess. The two mentioned Dragon Slayers burst into cheers when they found out they could ask their future King and Queen to communicate with their dragons. Natsu and Lucy embraced each other again, but this time they started glowing and floating in the air in sync. The entire guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the two lovers. A flash of rainbow washed over the floating couple and their outfits transformed. Lucy's outfit consisted of a golden headpiece with Natsu's family crest and her dress was golden with sparkling dust and every zodiac sign. Natsu's crown had Lucy's family crest and every zodiac sign and key dangling from it and his outfit consisted of a ruby shirt, white coat with black pants and white combat boots. And both of them were given gold and red finger-less gloves. The guild stared in awe while Lisanna stared with jealousy and envy because she was in love with Natsu the longest. And she would do everything she could to get rid of Lucy, no matter the cost. So, she sneaked out the guild, cut herself, and covered herself in bandages.

***BANG* **

The guild looked towards the door and gasped at Lisanna's bloody figure. "Lisanna, who did this to you?" asked her big sister Mira Jane with her magic flaring. "I-it w-was P-Princess Lu-Luciana" she said in a fake weak voice and pretended to pass out. The guild turned and glared daggers at Lucy until Natsu stepped up to defend his love. "Hey! Lisanna did that to herself. She was jealous of Lucy because she was in love with me just because I'm the Dragon Prince." he explained. Master Makarov expelled Lisanna from the guild for attempted frame and the white-haired girl's siblings disowned her permanently.

**16 years later**

"Luciana, I can't believe we finally reached S-Class!" Natsu said with pride. The couple has been dating 14 years and were close to coming of age. "I know, Natsu! I've never been more happy since the day you and I were reunited." his girlfriend replied. ***Roar!* **"Master, what was that?" asked a scared Levy. "That Levy, is the Chaos Dragon." replied the furious dragon slayers. The dragon slayers channeled their magic and chanted "**ULTIMATE DRAGON'S ROAR**". The blast was so powerful, that the Chaos Dragon perished. Releasing all that magic caused the dragon slayers to fall into a magical coma to regain their magic. As time passed, the dragon slayers regained their magic bit by bit and one day they awoke after being comatose for a full year. But during that time, the guild had a depressed atmosphere while their guild mates were in the infirmary. Mirajane was in love with Laxus, Levy was in love with Gajeel, and Romeo was in love with Wendy, and those three went into a deep depression while waiting for their loves to awaken and confess to them. "Hey, Big Sis. Laxus will wake up soon. He wouldn't be a real man if he didn't."

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I groaned as I awoke from my coma. I feel like I've been sleeping for a long time, but then I started searching frantically for Lucy. Looking to my side, I sighed in relief when I saw my blonde-haired beauty awakening as well as our fellow dragon slayers. Struggling to speak, I whispered,"Lucy? Wendy? Gajeel? Laxus?" causing the others to yawn and embrace each other. Lucy and I were dressed in silk robes while the other dragon slayers were dressed in glowing robes. Getting out of bed, we walked out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. In the guild hall, everyone was chatting up a storm, when they saw us coming, stopping abruptly. Everyone cheered when we walked into the main hall and Mira, Levy, and Romeo threw themselves onto their loves and confessed, with Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy returning the same feelings. I bought an enchanted ruby ring to give to Lucy when I propose to her this afternoon. I mustered up all of my courage and walked up to Lucy, who was having a conversation with Gray and Erza. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. "Sure, Natsu. What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked me once we were out of earshot of the guild. "I know we have known each other for a very long time. And I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Princess Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my queen?" I proposed as I took out the ring I bought. She teared and said "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Natsu. I will be your queen." I got up and slid the ring on her left ring finger and we shared a deep kiss.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt all of my magical energy return as I awoke from my one year slumber. Looking to my side, I saw my salmon-haired King awaken. The other Dragon Slayers were waking up as well. We all got out of bed and walked into the guild hall, which went deathly quiet when we walked in. All of our friends cheered and threw one of our famous parties to celebrate our awakening. Later, I was having a conversation with Gray and Erza, when Natsu walked up to me. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me. _'What does he want to talk to me about?'_ I thought. "Sure, Natsu. What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked him once we were out of earshot. "I know we have known each other for a very long time. And I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend." he explained. _'He's going to propose! Finally!' _I thought excited. He got down on one knee and took out a golden ruby ring and proposed "Princess Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia, will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my queen?" I teared up as I replied Yes. Yes, I will marry you Natsu. I will be your queen." He got up and slid the ring on my finger as we shared a kiss. We went back into the guild hall and said "We have an announcement! Natsu/Lucy and I are getting married!" The entire guild went silent and burst into cheers. I looked up at Natsu and knew that our adventure began the moment I said yes.


	2. Off to the Dragon Realm

**Author's Note: This is the 2nd chapter of my other fairy tail story. Hey, Natsu!**

**Natsu: Yes?**

**Me: I'm going to put in an OC in the chapter 'Off to the Dragon Realm'. And she's your little sister.**

**Character Information:**

**Name: Isabella Rose Dragneel**

**Magic: Fire Dragon/Ice Dragon Slayer**

**Nickname(s): Isa, Dawn, Rose**

**Eye Color: Cyan**

**Hair Color: Dawn Sky with salmon streaks**

**Hair Length: Waist**

**Skin Tone: Slightly tan**

**Accessories: Cyan bow and snowdrop earrings.**

**Appearance: low ponytail tied with a cyan bow, snowflake-designed kimino crop-top, blue butt-length skirt, and indigo thigh-high boots.**

**Age: 9 1/4**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_**Previously on Natsu, King of the Dragons:**_

_**Prince Natsu (Age 20): Princess Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia, daughter of Celeste, will you marry me and be my Dragon Queen?**_

_**Princess Luciana/Lucy Elizabeth (Age 20): Yes, yes! A thousand times yes I will be your Queen! I love you so much, Natsu!**_

_**Prince Natsu (Age 20):I love you too, my Queen.**_

_**Guild: [cheers]**_

_**Makarov: LET'S PARTY!**_

_**Erza/Wendy: 'Wendy/Erza and I will never forget how happy our brother and sister figures were on the day of their engagement. But little did we know, those happy and cheerful smiles that we all know and love would soon vanish off their faces.'**_

* * *

Key:

"..."** Normal Speech**

_**"..." Telepathy**_

_'...' **Thought**_

**"Celestial Fire Dragon Roar!" Spell Chant**

_**That's why I love you**_** -Singing**

**(Time Skip-2 years later)**

* * *

_**Narrator:**_

_**Natsu, Lucy, Dawn, and Happy were at Lucy's apartment building. **_

_**As Crown Prince and Crown Princess of the Dragons, Lucy and Natsu are in very high standing both in the Dragon Realm and Earthland. **_

_**Today, not only do Lucy and her fiance find out that all of their dragons are alive, but they also find out that they are going to be crowned the new Dragon King and Queen in three months. **_

_**The scene starts with an overhead view of Magnolia City, of the eastern coast of Fiore. **_

_**But before we get into the story, let's hear from the characters.**_

_**LLucy and Natsu:**_

_**Hi! I'm Natsu/Lucy and w**__**e're real-life wizards and Dragon Slayers. **_

_**And this beautiful city is Magnolia, a wonderful town full of magic and opportunities. **_

_**Go right through the center of town, past the lovely Kardia Cathedral, and you'll find the home of the city's only magical guild: Fairy Tail. **_

_**This large place, is our house. We built it ourselves with the help of our guild mates in the forest next to the guild. **_

_**We live here with our little sisters and older brothers: 'Sky Priestess' Wendy Marvell, 'Snow/Flame Princess' Isabella Dragneel, 'Lightning King' Laxus Dreyar, and 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox. **_

_**We were all the best friends since we were children, until we got sepa**__**rated. **_

_**It wasn't until 400 years later, that we were all finally reunited with one another.**_

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy, Happy, Isabella and I were in our house while the others were at the guild to reconnect with each other after all these years of being apart. My name is Prince Natsu James Dragneel, heir to the Dragon Throne. I'm also the top-rated male model in _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine, right next to Mira-san on the top of the list.

My little sister, Isabella or Dawn as she likes to be called, is a really good artist because she loved to draw pictures when we were little kids. The guild rated her the best artist in the guild (after Reedus) and she won multiple golden ribbons in art contests.

It's been two years since I proposed to Lucy Elizabeth and we increased the intensity of our training to expand our magic containers and contain the vast amount of magic that we contain inside of us, with the majority of it being our dragon slaying magic.

The bedrooms had emblems of our elements, with mine and Lucy being a flame and star, Dawn with a blizzard, Gajeel with an iron nail, Laxus-nii with a thundercloud, and Wendy with a gust of wind. The bathroom interior had a silk rug on the floor, marble walls, and a vanity mirror with 6 sinks.

We just got back from a job and I was taking a shower to relax and clean off the dirt and grime, Isabella was eating a sandwich because she was hungry, Lucy was writing a new chapter for her novel as she felt her novel was far behind, and Happy was taking a nap. I'm surprised that he wasn't bugging anyone to give him some fish.

Just as I was about to get dressed, I heard my fiancee call me and said she had great news to tell me.

I got my bathrobe on and asked her, "What's going on Lizzy?" as I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch..

She replied with a squeal and giggle, "I received a letter from Igneel and Celeste. They said we're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of the Dragons in three months!"

I realized what this meant and twirled her around, causing her to squeal and start giggling and laughing. One of the things I love about Princess Lucy, is her laughter and her smile because just seeing her smile is enough to brighten my day.

"We have to tell Gramps the news. He won't tell the others until we send the invitation for the wedding and the coronation." I told her as I walked to our room. I eventually decided on a white long-sleeve shirt with bandages on my hands and jeans and we made our way to the guild hall.

A few minutes later, we ran into the guild hall and to Gramps' office.

Once we were inside his office, I bounced in place, barely able to contain my excitement, I said, "Lucy and I have some great news to tell you. We're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of the Dragons in three months!".

Master gave us a big hug and asked us, "When are you sending out the invitations for the wedding and coronation?".

"A few weeks before our wedding. Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel get the royal treatment since they are vital to the ceremony." Lucy replied grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Luciana, we'd better go home and start packing for the trip. We'll see you for the wedding." I told our Guild Master as we left the guild.

After we packed up and went into the forest, my fiancee squealed, "Natsu-sama, I can't believe we're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of the Dragons in three months!"

I replied with equal excitement and let my tone drop to a joking matter, "I know, my love. I'm as excited as you are. Wait, the guild always played jokes on us, so why don't we play a joke on them? We could set up clues that lead to the Dragon Palace."

Lucy, Dawn, and Happy all agreed with my idea and we got to work on the clues.

After that, we all stepped up to the portal. As we were looking back one last time, we all said in unison, "We'll meet again soon Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Until then, farewell" and stepped into the Dragon Realm.

When we got to the palace, the tailors spilled out of the doors to get our outfits fitted.

One of the servants fretted ,"Oh, my! Prince Natsu, how did you get all of these scars?"

Rolling my eyes, I replied ,"I've been in a guild for the last 17 years. And getting into fights- both on jobs and at the guild."

Another servant exclaimed, " You can't be fighting! You're a member of the Dragneel family. Ever since you defeated that tyrant of a king, you and your fiance are the heirs to the throne."

_"My sweet Luciana," _ I thought with a sigh, "I_ hope you're holding up with the servants and maids better than I am."_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu, Isabella, Happy and I were in my apartment resting from one of our recent jobs.

The two of us have been engaged for two years and our magic and love grew stronger. Looking at the enchanted fire ruby ring he bought me when he proposed, I remember how far we've come in developing our magic since we were reunited 18 years ago.

Natsu was in the shower to clean himself up and relax, Isabella was eating a sandwich to satisfy her hunger, I was writing a new chapter for my novel because I felt it was far behind, and Happy was taking a nap. Like Natsu, I was surprised he wasn't begging anyone to give him a fish.

Just then, a snow white dove came in with a letter and dropped it into my hand.

"Thank you, Snowy." I thanked the dove and read who the letter was from and I gasped when I found out it was from my future father-in-law and my mother.

I took the letter and read it, with my heart swelling with excitement as I read every word.

* * *

The letter read:

**Dear Lucy and Natsu,**

**it is with great pleasure to announce that your coronation is in three month's time.**

**Celeste and I are growing old and no longer possess the strength to continue watching over the kingdom.**

**With Acnologia gone, you two are the most eligible for the throne, along with your upcoming wedding.**

**Come to the Dragon Realm and meet us at the Dragon Palace. **

**Grandeeny, Metalicana, Snowfall, and Sparky are here at the Palace as well.**

**They asked us to tell you to bring Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel for the ceremonies, so they can offer their powers to you.**

**By gaining the last remaining elements, you two will be known as the Elemental Dragon King and Queen.**

**The highest known rank in our realm and Earthland.**

**See you soon.**

**Love,**

**Igneel and Celeste**

* * *

I called to my fiance with excitement leaking into my voice, "Natsu, honey! I have great news to tell you!"

I heard him turn off the shower and he came out in his bathrobe and slippers.

"What's going on, Lucy?" he asked me as he sat on the couch and I replied, "I received a letter from your father and my mother. We're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of Dragons in three months!"

He then picked me up and twirled me around, causing me to start squealing and giggling.

After he put me down, he said, "We have to tell Gramps the news. He won't tell the others until we send out the invitations for the wedding and the coronation." and went to get dressed.

A few minutes later, we ran into the guild and into Grandpa's office. Thanks to my Dragon Slayer ears, I heard Gray say in shock, "I never saw Flame-Brain and Stardust run that fast."

Stardust is one of Gray's nicknames for me for those who don't know.

Natsu said as he bounced around, "Gramps, Lucy and I have some great news to tell you."

"What is it, my child?" asked Grandpa.

"We're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of the Dragons in three months!", replied my future husband ecstatically.

Grandpa gave us a big hug and asked us,"When are you sending out the invitations?"

"A few weeks before our wedding. Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel get the royal treatment because they are vital to the ceremony." I replied.

"Luciana, we'd better go home and start packing for the trip. We'll see you for the wedding." Natsu said to our guild master as we left the guild.

When we finished packing up, we came into the forest. I told my fiance, "Natsu-sama, I can't believe we're going to be crowned the new King and Queen of the Dragons in three months!"

He replied to me in a joking matter as a smirk crossed his face, "I know, my love. I'm as excited as you are. Wait, the guild always played jokes on us, why don't we play a joke on them? We could set up clues that lead to the Dragon Palace."

Dawn, Happy, and I all smirked as we agreed to my fiance's ideas and we got to work on the clues.

After we finished that, we stepped up to the portal. Looking back one last time, we all said in unison,"We'll meet again soon Magnolia. Fairy Tail. Until then, farewell" and departed into the Dragon Realm. When we got to the Dragon Palace, servants and tailors spilled out of the doors and fretted over my injuries. Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I like to be treated like one.

"Princess Luciana Elizabeth Heartfilia! You should know better than to get involved in such violent activities! A woman of your status needs to be in perfect health to take over the kingdom." Another servant fretted as she bandaged my injuries. I had the biggest urge to roll my eyes right there, right now.

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V**

Happy, Big Brother, Big Sis, and I were at our mansion recovering and relaxing from our latest mission while Laxus and the others were at the guild bonding with each other after we all spent 400 years apart.

Natsu was in the bathroom taking a shower to relax and clean up, Lucy was in her bedroom writing a new chapter for her novel to get it up to date, I was in the dining room eating a sandwich to satisfy my hunger, and Happy was taking a nap on the couch.

Just as I was about to fix some lemonade, I was startled by Lucy squealing and Big Brother laughing. I rushed into the living room and asked, "What's going on? Why are you two laughing?". Lucy looked at me and replied, "Igneel and Celeste just announced that our coronation is in three months!". I realized what this meant and rushed to start packing my bags for the trip.

Since Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and I are all Dragon Slayers, we're also brothers and sisters.

About an hour later, Lucy and Natsu came back from the guild and started packing their bags.

I asked them why they were packing and Lucy replied, "We're going to the Dragon Realm. Natsu and I are going to be crowned the new Dragon King and Queen in three months, and we're having our wedding in the Dragon Realm."

I congratulated them and went to finish packing my own bags for the trip.

Happy came floating into my room and asked me, "Why were Natsu and Lucy laughing?"

I replied as I continued to pack my bags, "They're just excited for their upcoming coronation."

* * *

**Happy's P.O.V**

I was taking a nap on the couch, Natsu was taking a shower to relax and clean up, Lucy was writing a new chapter for her novel to keep it up to date, and Isabella was eating a sandwich to satisfy her hunger.

A few minutes later, I was woken up by Lucy squealing in excitement.

"I was having the best dream of fish." I mumbled as I flew into the living room. My auntie Isabella, came to her room and started packing her bags for some kind of trip.

I asked her, "Why are you, Natsu, and Lucy packing bags? Are you going somewhere?"

She told me,"Lucy and Natsu are just excited because their coronation is in three months. But we have to go to the Dragon Realm for the ceremonies."

My mood instantly changed from crabby to one of joy and I went to pack my bags.

(Scene Change-Guild Hall-2 months later)

* * *

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar drinking my usual mug of beer, when a certain red-headed knight came up to me and demanded,"Master, where are Prince Natsu and Princess Luciana?!".

I replied with annoyance evident in my voice, "Erza, if they wanted to tell you, they would. Now stop trying to pry information out of the others. Matter of fact, until you learn to stop abusing your authority, I'm stripping you of your titles: You are no longer an S-Class mage, or Queen of the Fairies. Miss _Titania._"

That shocked her and everyone else to the core, but she didn't complain because she knew she deserved it. Everyone else cheered because they didn't have to face Erza's wrath anymore.

Just then, a golden scroll floated into the guild hall. It was a scroll containing the Royal Seal of the Dragneel Family.

It read to everyone in an echoing voice, "Dear Fairy Tail, we, Prince Natsu Dragneel and Princess Luciana Heartfilia cordially invite you to the Dragon Realm for our wedding and coronation ceremonies. The wedding is a week from now and the coronation is two weeks from now. We hope you can make it and by the way, we set up clues to lead you to the Dragon Palace. With the exception of Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, and Laxus Dreyar, who know the way to the Palace. The rule is, you cannot ask the mentioned Dragon Slayers for help. You have to figure out the clues yourselves."

The entire guild burst into cheers and went to back their bags.

When we all came back, the scroll gave us our first clue: _This is where the egg of Happy was found. What I am, I can not tell. My trunk is round, not slim. Look for the pictures of Brain-Freeze and Tin-Can._ The Dragon Slayers burst into laughter after they heard that.

"I know!" Mira-Jane Rose exclaimed, startling all of us because we forgot she was there. "The Eastern Magnolia Forest. The big tree where Natsu showed Lisanna where he got Happy's egg. That's where our next clue is."

After we got to the forest, we found pictures of Gray and Erza as children with big noses and mustaches.

Cana, Levy Jane, Mira, Macao, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and I all cracked up in laughter at the sight, while Gray and Erza were seething with anger.

"Look!" Levy Jane, Gajeel's fiancee exclaimed. "There's the next clue."

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Makarov reached up with his hand and grabbed the next clue. The second clue read 'Well done Fairy Tail. You've passed this trail. Now go to the place where the seashore meets the sea. Your next clue will be on a golden palm tree.' "ARKANE RESORT!" Erza, Gray, and Levy Jane yelled in unison. Then, Levy Jane yelled, "Jinx!" as she knocked on the tree and touched Erza's red hair.

The rules of the jinx state that you can't talk until someone says your name. "Nice going, Shrimp." Gajeel complimented his fiancee as they shared a high-five. "Now we don't have to listen to Brain Freeze taunting our king, or Shortcake bossing us around." Levy Jane answered, "To be honest, I just wanted them to shut up for a few days." Everyone else agreed to that and headed on to Arkane Resort to find the next clue. When they all got to Arkane Resort, a glimmer caught Gajeel's eye as he reached up to grab it. The next clue read: '_Congratulations, Fairy Tail. You are __halfway there to the portal. For your next and final clue, head to the guild's back wood. Mavis will show you the way.'_ One question everyone was thinking was what did Mavis Vermilion have to do with this?


End file.
